The Hush
by tamagochi
Summary: I made this fic ages ago after having a bizzare dream. Sorry about the title! it involves sora's twin brother (my first original character!), Taichi and some match making!


Disclaimer! Thought I'd shove a quick one in, to avoid being sued. I don't own digimon! If I did then at the very least I would have just put subtitles on it and not hacked it to bits and give crummy names to the people and digimon! But I'm still glad it's on even with all the faults! ^_^  
  
Plus I don't own Walking Wounded by Everything but the Girl, thought it was an appropriate song to throw in since the album cover has some Japanese. Okay I'm lying I just love that song! Don't own "The Hush" by Texas. I wish I did! But I don't think wishing for it will achieve much ^_^  
  
Here's the background for the fic. I was in bed ill in bed for a while and being the digimon obsessed guy that I am, I was dreaming about being in digimon and when I'm ill I think out my dreams (I know what I mean!). So for the digimon dream I thought who could I be in it without changing that much? So I thought that I could be Sora's brother! (I'm sad I know, just don't flame me! Soooooooo annoying!)All of the stuff happened in my dream along with the soundtrack (I kept my stereo on to help me sleep) So here's his vital statistics!  
  
Name: Takenouchi Kiyoshi. (Yosh in the dubbed version (that thought popped into my head, I really am obsessed))  
  
Age: same age as Sora! (I'm not sure what that is! I think the Japanese age is 14 in adventure so I'll stick with that, I prefer them because it's used a defence as too why I love digimon, i.e. the people are my age! Even older than me! (I was 14 when adventure started))  
  
Looks: Sora Takenouchi's identical twin brother. (Same face shape, hair / eye colour, build)  
  
Wears: 01 blue hoodie with an orange star on the front, combats and a bucket hat! Hairs more or less like Takeru's in 02, but you don't see it because of the hat. He also has Jansport bag with a laptop space, for his lime green pineapple laptop!  
02 - A thin blue top with a zip down the middle and a hood. (you get these in Japan, my one has Japanese wash symbols in it!) Underneath is an orange t- shirt with a star on the front of it. Wears light coloured skater trousers. Winter jacket like Tai's (went on a shopping trip together (I want that jacket!)). His school uniforms the same obviously. Hair? Same and still wears the hat.  
  
Personality: Kiyoshi is an active guy, in to soccer, tennis and computers. Plays with Sora, Taichi and Koushiro in the soccer team in 01. Still plays soccer in 02,along with tennis and is in the computer club. Best friends are Sora, Taichi and Koushiro. In digiworld, he is a good judge of character and has faith in things the others don't .He sees the good in everyone, sort of like Mimi. He is good at diffusing situations between Tai and Sora (lots of practice) and Tai and Yamato. He prefers to let others lead but will take control if there is no one else. In general he's pretty easy going and up for a laugh.  
  
Digimon - I love Gatomon and Gomamon but since there's no way I can have them then Kiyoshi can have an orange Piyomon since Sora and Kiyoshi are twins (and because I can't be bothered to think of another!). To avoid confusion Kiyoshi calls piyomon 'Yoko' (yes I thought of that too when I was ill.)  
Crest - faith (thought I'd nick Jyou's since its not being used in dubbed version)  
  
Sora, Kiyoshi and Taichi's mothers are in it. I don't know what there names are so I'll give them some. If someone tells me the right names then I'll change them!  
  
Tai's mum - Tomoko Yagami  
Sora and Kiyoshi's mum - Reiko Takenouchi  
  
Right! Here's the fic!  
  
I'll be putting in songs that I think are appropriate for the scene. If you havn't heard them then you can find clips of them on some music sites!  
  
//...// is for thoughts   
'...' is for lyrics  
"..." is for speech  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kiyoshi was walking through Odaiba Park late at night. It was quite cold and a gentle breeze was blowing. He wrapped his jacket around him tighter and lost himself in his thoughts and his minidisk player. Everything but the Girl came on. This was his favourite song. Walking wounded. It reminded him of himself  
  
'Out amongst the walking wounded, every face on every bus is you and me and him and her.'  
  
As Tracy thorn started singing Kiyoshi lost himself in his thoughts.   
// I'm becoming obsessed everywhere I look I see Sora and Taichi! How could I fall in love with my best friend? The friend who I have known all my life. The friend who was going to marry my sister one day. Everyone said so. I wish I didn't feel this way. I wish I could go back.//  
  
'Nothing can replace the us I knew.'  
  
/ / It was so simple back then. My life is so complicated. All I can think about is Taichi and Sora. There is nobody I can talk too. Yoko doesn't understand //  
  
'Somedays I think I could go insane.'  
  
// I'll be punished for this. Something I have no control over. I'll never see them again. They'll disown me.//  
  
'Punish me for loving you. Punish me for giving too you. Punish me for nothing.'  
  
// I'll have to do something about this. I cannot go on like this. I'll tell them. One by one. If I don't I'll end up killing myself. I can't do that. It would leave too much wreckage. If it goes badly I'll leave. I'll tell Sora tonight //  
  
When Kiyoshi got home he was greeted by Piyomon and Yoko.   
"Hi Kiyoshi! I missed you! Where did you go?" Yoko chirped  
"I was at computer club like I am every tuesday. I took the long way home through the park"  
"Why?"  
"I just wanted to think about stuff"  
"Really? Have you come to a decision?" Yoko asked  
"Decision about what?" a confused Piyomon said  
"Yes, I'm telling Sora tonight"  
"Telling her what?" Piyomon said sounding a little annoyed  
"Why don't you come in and see"  
  
Kiyoshi knocked on Sora's door, heard "come in" so he went inside  
  
Music - Massive Attack -Protection  
  
"Umm, Sora, you busy?"  
"Nope"  
"Good, I need to talk to you about something"  
"Oh? What about"  
Kiyoshi cleared his throat "Well something's been bothering me. It has done for the last 3 years"  
"Really? What is it? Nothing bad I hope"  
"It's bad. You may never want to speak to me again after you hear this"  
"Kiyoshi there is nothing that you can do that will stop me from talking to you, were twins, as close as a brother and sister can get!"  
"Well Sora this is something that could change the way you look at me."  
"Hurry up and say it!" Yoko said  
"Yes! Im hungry" Piyomon said  
"Go and ask mum to get you something to eat!" Kiyoshi said impatiently  
"Yey!" The digimon go and start pestering Mrs Takenouchi for some food  
"So Kiyoshi what is bothering you. Maybe I can help or at least understand"  
"Okay, I'll just come out with it. I am gay Sora and I have fallen in love with Taichi."  
"..." was Sora's reply  
"Sora say something! Are you mad? If you hate me I'll understand" Kiyoshi looks down at the floor  
"No, I'm not mad. Sorry I was just surprised. Not in a bad way! How can I be mad? Its not like you choose who you love, is it?"  
"But I thought that you and Taichi loved each other. I always pictured you and Taichi getting married and having two kids"  
"Well I do love Taichi, but in the way I love you, he is my best friend and I don't see him as anything else. Plus I love someone else."  
"Really? Who?"  
"Yamato, we've had a few dates, and I think this is really going somewhere"  
"Great! I'm happy for you both. I'm so relieved. I thought you would you would hate me for being gay "  
"You know that I cannot be mad at you Kiyoshi especially over something you have no control over! The only time I have been mad at you was when Taichi threw up in my hat and you 'forget' to tell me!"  
"I washed the hat for you! Well you did get your own back last year when you put that video of Taichi and me singing on the Internet! Everyone saw it! Koushiro even has stills from it on his wallpaper! And he plays it all the time! Last time I play dares with him!"  
"Revenge is sweet!"  
Sora and Kiyoshi talked the rest of the night. While the digimon were on the net chatting to Agumon and Gatomon. Sora didn't say one thing. The one thing that would make her brother the happiest guy in Japan...  
  
Flashback! Just over a week ago  
  
Music- Air - Moon Safari (I had this on when I came out to my best friend)  
  
Taichi couldn't take it anymore. His mother was teasing him about Sora. Taichi had invited Sora over for the night and his mother was asking what they would like to eat for their 'date'. Taichi decided that tonight was the night that he would tell her that he didn't want to go out with Sora. He wanted to go out with Kiyoshi. He was thinking about Kiyoshi when Sora came in.  
"Hi Taichi!"  
"SORA!" Taichi blushed  
"What? Why are you blushing? Its not like I caught you in your underwear or secretly filmed you and Kiyoshi singing 'its raining men!' "  
"Umm, I'm not blushing! I'm just hot! Think I'll go get a drink. Want a coke? You had to bring up the video didn't you!"  
"I'd love a coke, thanks! Well I did get my own back after the hat, revenge is sweet!"  
"Okay, one coke coming up!" muttering under his breath "last time I play dares with Koushiro!"  
  
Music - Semisonic - chemistry (really quietly in the background. Its on the radio)  
  
In the kitchen Mrs Yagami was cooking their dinner. She was taking burnt food out of the microwave and grumbling at the microwave. Agumon was sitting at the breakfast bar trying some of his mothers other creations. Taichi chuckled then went to the fridge. He was cursing himself about blushing when Sora came in.  
// Why did I blush? God I'm stupid!// He thought.  
"Taichi!" his mother said  
// Its not like I was caught gazing at Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi, I wish he was here, wish he knew how I felt //  
"TAICHI!"  
"Mum, no need to shout! What is it?"  
"There was every need to shout! You were ignoring me, I was ignored by my own son!" she bursts into mock tears  
"Haha mum, sorry, I just zoned out"  
Tai's mum stops crying  
"Thinking about that special someone?"  
"Ye.. NO! I wasn't!"  
"Okay, I believe you! Anyway, the microwave umm broke again so your dinner is all burnt, so you can get a takeout pizza"  
"Mum you always burn the dinner!"  
"Do you want these pizzas or not? Anyway the microwave broke!"  
Hands up in the air: "okay, okay, you're a fabulous cook, the microwave is garbage"  
Mrs Yagami dials the pizza place while sticking he tongue out at him  
"Konbanwa! Odaiba pizza, may I take you order?"  
"Konbanwa, could I get a..."  
"Yagami-san! Usual is it?" Tai is smirking  
Mrs Yagami glares at her son and says under her breath "say anything and die!"  
  
Tai quickly goes back to his bedroom before he says something  
  
Music - Air - Moon Safari  
  
"Taichi, about time! I'm dying of thirst! From that smell I guess its pizza for tea again"  
"yep! Here's your drink"  
"thanks"  
//okay, I will tell her now. If my mum says anything about me and Sora's 'date'! //  
"Sora. I really asked you here tonight because I have to tell you something"  
// Uh oh. Please don't ask me out Taichi // Sora thought  
"you know that everyone, esp my mother thinks that we are going to get married"  
// Oh no! He IS going to ask me out //  
"I don't know if you feel the same but I don't. I love someone else"  
// Thank god for that! // "who? Do I know this person" a very relieved Sora said  
"Yes, you know this person very well"  
"hmm, Mimi?"  
"no"  
"Jun"  
"What do u think I am?"  
laughing "okay okay! Just a guess! Who is this girl then? Give me a clue!"  
"Well it's a guy Sora. I'm sorry. I'm gay. The guy I've fallen in love with sort of umm lives with you"  
Eyes wide with surprise "Kiyoshi?"  
Quietly "yes"  
"Wow, didn't expect that!"  
"Sorry."  
"Don't be! You can't choose who you fall in love with! If Kiyoshi is gay then I hope you 2 get together, if he isn't then they'll be someone else."  
  
Outside the door Mrs Yagami heard Sora, the pizzas had arrived and she was going to get them.   
// Taichi is gay? Oh no! He must have been thinking about Kiyoshi in the kitchen! I've been saying that he will marry Sora! Oh no! I have to tell him that it's okay if he is gay! //  
  
"Now I only have to worry about my parents, Hikari and Kiyoshi. Mum will be so disappointed that I won't marry you or any other girl."  
  
Taichi's mum bursts in  
"Taichi! We are not disappointed if you don't marry Sora! Don't ever feel like that!"  
"MUM! YOU HEARD THAT!?!?! Well I guess you know I'm sorry."  
"Taichi! You have nothing to be sorry about! You cannot chose who you fall in love with, your father and me tell you that! The only reason that I go on about Sora is that she and you are good friends, like your father and I when we were your age. I am the one that should be sorry. I shouldn't have gone on about Sora when you could have fallen in love with someone else."  
"Thank you mum, you're the best! Just a lousy cook"  
she throws a cushion at him "Sora, how do you feel?"  
"I'm fine with it. I do love Taichi but like a brother, that is why we are such good friends. Plus I love Yamato, I am going to ask him out"  
"Good, nobody's feelings are hurt! Right, pizzas here, might be a bit cold maybe I'll microwave it"  
Sora and Tai "NO! we'll do it"  
"Well okay, sorry Taichi but I'm going out I'm meeting Sora's mother at a night club. Well talk about this tomorrow. I might be late. Remember to feed Meeko! And your fathers asleep so don't be to loud!"  
"Okay mum, have fun"  
"Bye"  
After Mrs Yagami was gone Taichi said to Sora  
"That went well."  
"It certainly did! Well lets eat!" // now to see if Kiyoshi likes Taichi...//  
  
Music - Everything But The Girl - Five fathoms, Blame, Temperamental, Lullaby Of Clubland, Future of the Future (stay gold)   
  
"Reiko! Konbanwa!"  
"Konbanwa Tomoko! How are you?"  
"Fine, found out Taichi is gay though, guess that we won't be attending Sora and Taichi's wedding"  
"Aww, shame. Sora will be fine with it, she loves Yamato, overheard her talking to Mimi. How do you feel about it all Tomoko?"  
"I'm fine with it. I'm glad I found out. I was teasing Taichi about marrying Sora, he thought I would be disappointed about him being gay. I should have thought that Sora and Taichi were so close because they were only friends"  
"Well Tomoko you didn't know, but Taichi is fine now?"  
"Yes, he is. How would you feel if Sora or Kiyoshi was gay?"  
"I would be fine with it. Feel the same way about it as you do. I don't understand how people can be mad or disappointed over sexuality because it is something you have no control over"  
"That's exactly what I said to Taichi!"  
"Guess that means that we are good parents then!"  
"Well I have another bombshell for you. Taichi has fallen in love with Kiyoshi, he doesn't know if he feels the same way"  
"Really? Well I don't know if he gay or not. He hasn't had a boyfriend or a girlfriend that I know of. I hope if he is gay that he loves Taichi, then we could attend Kiyoshi and Taichi's wedding!  
Laughing "True!"  
"I think I'll sniff around Kiyoshi's computer, I find out about stuff that way like that Karaoke video, that was funny"  
"Oh, could you email me that, Taichi deleted it. I should try being the nosy mother. Think I'll look around Hikari's room, she's staying at Miyako's tonight"  
"I'll email it as soon as I'm online! You could find some juicey secrets about Hikari and blackmail her!"  
"Haha, I should do that! I had so much fun blackmailing Taichi about that Karaoke video. He cleaned the whole apartment for a week! But then he deleted the video. I miss my maid!"  
  
They both laugh  
  
They had a great night. Talking, drinking and dancing. They left the club at 1:30am  
  
Music - Bent - Private Road, Ribbon for my hair, I love my man (I always put this on after a late night)  
  
Once Reiko got home, she went straight on the computer  
  
//Wonder if Kiyoshi is gay? If he was then I'd be so happy if he and Taichi got together. //  
  
After searching around the computer she managed to hack into Kiyoshi's section of the computer (she learned to do this to check the employees were not sending emails when she was out.) She got into his email account and looked at the inbox.   
  
// Nothing but email jokes. Wait! There is a message in his outbox //  
  
Date 28/05/99  
To: taichi&agumon@msn.co.jp  
CC sora&piyomon@msm.co.jp, reiko@odaibaflowers.co.jp   
  
Hello. I am sending this email too tell you a secret that will probably shock you all. I'll come straight out with it. Mum, you probably expect me to marry some girl. Well I'm telling you all that I'm not going to get married. I have fallen in love with someone. Taichi. I don't know if you feel the same way and if you don't I will understand if never want to see me again. Mum and Sora, I won't blame you either if you never speak too me again. Me being gay and in love with the boy next door was hardly what you had planned for me. I don't know if I will ever send this email. I'll probably never get the courage to. If I do it will be after I move out.   
  
Sorry  
  
Kiyoshi xxx  
  
Reiko was in tears. // He is in love with Taichi! He has been for at least 3 Years! He must be feeling so alone just now, he thinks that I will disown my son because he is gay! Oh Kiyoshi, never feel that way! Your family loves you! No matter what you do, all I want is for you to be happy! //  
  
Reiko had do something tonight. He wasn't online so she emailed him  
  
To: kiyoshi&piyomon@msn.co.jp  
  
Kiyoshi, I accidentally got into your email account and didn't notice till I was about to send an email to my suppliers. I read the email in your outbox. All of it.  
  
Kiyoshi, I am not disappointed. I am so proud of you! You have the courage to follow your heart (although you weren't going to do it for a few years!). You have to understand that all I want for you is to be happy. Whatever you want to be. I'll be happy if you become a lawyer or a checkout boy! I don't care who you spend your life with. Whether its Taichi or anybody else.   
  
I am sorry you felt like this  
  
Mum xxx  
  
//I won't tell him about Taichi. I'll let them find each other. It'll be more romantic. I'd better tell Tomoko about this!//  
  
Reiko sends Tomoko a text message:  
  
Kiyoshi is gay! And he loves Taichi too! Found an email in his outbox, don't tell Taichi, we have too find a way too set them up!  
  
Music - none  
  
The next morning Kiyoshi woke up and as he and Koushiro always do, they checked their email. Kiyoshi read the email from his mother, and after the initial shock he was relieved. //That's mum told, now I have to find a way to tell Taichi and Sora//  
  
"Morning Kiyoshi!"  
"KOUSHIRO! Umm hi, sorry didn't think that you're awake!" Kiyoshi blushes  
"What are you doing? Reading emails?"  
"Yes"  
"Who from?"  
"Nobody"  
"Rght. Let me see the email from 'nobody' then"  
"NO! you can't see it"  
"Who is it from, a girl"  
"Umm, sort of"  
Koushiro grabs the laptop from Kiyoshi, he reads the email while Kiyoshi is looking anywhere but at Koushiro.  
"Oh" Koushiro says  
"Well I guess you know it all" Kiyoshi doesn't want to ask what he is thinking: //will he hate me because I'm gay? //  
"Yup, but I knew that you love Taichi, the way you look at him! You can see it in your eyes"  
"Really?"  
"Yes, ever since the say when Taichi was attacked by Shellmon"  
"Four years ago? I was that obvious?"  
"Yes, you were"  
"Koushiro, I wish you told me! Would have been nice to talk to someone about this! Well I guess I am now. I better reply to my mum before I forget!"  
  
To: reiko@odaibaflowers.co.jp  
  
Mum, thank you for your email. It has made me feel so much better. Koushiro knows about me. Sora does not. I'll tell her sometime next week, after the big tennis match. See you later!  
  
Kiyoshi xxx  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back to present! (17/11/01)  
  
Everyone knew that Kiyoshi and Taichi were in love, except Kiyoshi and Taichi. Sora had told Yamato, Mimi, Jyou and Takeru had overheard and told Hikari. Daisuke had overheard Takeru telling Hikari and Daisuke told Miyako. Lori didn't know, they thought that he was too young to understand all this. Everyone was happy for them. Most of them already knew anyway because they would see how they looked at each other. They had to find a way to get them alone together but not raise their suspicions because they were too nervous to face each other. Sora, Yamato and Koushiro decided to get them together at the park. It was snowing, it was forecast to stop later tonight.   
  
Music - garbage - version 2.0  
  
"This is perfect!" Sora said  
"Yes, very romantic!" Yamato agreed  
"We can say that we want to meet them at the park, to tell them something."  
"That's a great idea Sora! We can tell them we wanted tell them they loved each other!"  
"After they admit to it of course!"  
"Of course Yamato! It would spoil their moment if we blab!"  
"What time should we get them up at?" said Sora  
"11pm, the park will be quiet and it will be dark"  
"Perfect Yamato!" Sora pecked him on the cheek  
"Well, I'll email Kiyoshi and you phone Taichi Yamato."  
"Ok Koushiro, we'll set a microphone up there to hear what they say. We should record it for them to keep."  
"Good idea Yamato! This is going to be such a great night!" Sora said  
"It sure will be!" Yamato and Koushiro said in unison!  
  
  
Taichi was slowly walking through the park. He was listening to Texas - The Hush. He had found this song while searching around a British music site. It was such a sensual song. In his dreams he always leaned into kiss Kiyoshi at the end of the song when your hear   
'Hush, hush. Hush, hush'  
//It's such a beautiful night! // Taichi thought to himself. //I wonder what Yamato wanted to say to me? Must be important if they dragged me out of my nice cosy apartment! I wonder if Kiyoshi was there//   
He got a glimmer of hope in english today. . ,they were saying "I love..." in english and when the teacher asked for Kiyoshi to say it, he looked at Taichi while he said it. Then he blushed and started talking to Sora. //I wonder if he was embarrassed because he meant it or was embarrassed because he was looking at me by accident. I hope he feels the same way I do. Ai shiteru Takenouchi Kiyoshi//  
  
  
On the other side of the park Kiyoshi was thinking about the days events. // I can't believe how stupid I was! Taichi clocked me looking at him! I hope he didn't think I meant it. No I don't! I hope he does know I mean it and he feels the same! He probably doesn't and if he finds out he will never talk to me again. Ai shitertu Yagami Taichi.// He lost himself in thoughts Taichi while hearing Sharleen Spiteri singing 'hush, hush'  
  
Yamato, Sora and Koushiro could see them get closer to one another. They were watching from Sora's bedroom. They could see everything. Koushiro and Yamato sent Kiyoshi and Taichi messages saying "Sorry can't make it, something came up, someone else is their thought. Sorry, I'll meet you tomorrow.". As the boys were reading their phones they turned the corner and bumped into each other.  
"Taichi!"  
"Kiyoshi!"  
  
"This is too perfect" Sora said to the boys"  
"We can hear them! Start recording!" Koushiro said  
  
"Didn't know that you were here Kiyoshi! I was meeting Yamato here but he just cancelled"  
"Really? I was meeting Koushiro here and he just cancelled!"  
They both thought: //well I've been set up, might as well get it over and done with and tell him how I feel. Since that's what he wants me to do//  
"Well since we were stood up, do you want to sit down here and talk? The park is so beautiful tonight" Taichi said  
"Yes, sure, I've not spoken to you alone for ages!"  
//This is it. No going back// they both thought  
"So what are you listening to?"  
"You probably haven't heard of them. There a British band called Texas. I'm listening to a song called 'The Hush' "  
"Really? That's what I'm listening too! I can't believe that we both like it. We really should talk more often!"  
  
Both boys zoned out for a minuite while day dreaming about their fantasies thay had imagined while listening to that song. Taichi was the first to come back to reality  
  
"So Kiyoshi have you been up to?"  
"Nothing much. I got a new operating system for my laptop and finally got "Taichi & Kiyoshi Karaoke" off of Koushiros computer"  
"Great! I can't believe Sora waited 8 years to get us back for the hat thing"  
"Yeh! She even got a new hat out of it!"  
"I know! I had to pay for it!"  
The two boys laugh  
"Taichi, how to you feel about Sora and Yamato going out?"  
"I'm fine with it. I love Sora but like the way I love Hikari. I do love someone else. But I can never tell them"  
"I've also got a secret love. It's hard. I think about them all the time"  
"It is" //could Kiyoshi love me? No course not. I really shouldn't have listend to 'our' song on the way here//  
"Well I guess were on this same boat."  
"Yes, so why can't you tell this person you love them."  
"I can't say anything because I've been friends with them all my life and if I say anything they'll hate me"  
"It's the same for me. If you tell them there's a chance for romance or this person will never speak to you again. Its better to have him as a friend than an someone who hates you."  
"Him? Your gay?"  
"Oh, yes I am. I didn't mean to out myself like that." He pauses then asks nervously "How do you feel about it. Do you hate me?"  
"No Taichi! If I did I'd be the biggest hipocrite around" //could he love me?//  
"Your gay too?"   
"Yes."  
"Well I won't say anything" //could he love me?//  
The boys look at each other and blush  
"So do I know this guy Taichi?"  
"Yes, very well. I see this person everyday. Its hard. I'm a big coward. I want to tell him all these feelings but I'm scared. Me, the couragous leader is scared.." Taichi starts crying. Kiyoshi instinctivly holds him to his cheast, strokeing his hair whispering "Its okay, everything will be fine" Maybe I should tell him my situation  
"I'm scared to Taichi. I see him everyday too. I know he's a careing person and that he wouldn't hate me for being gay and in love with him. I'm still scared he will hate me. I'm scared of the rection. I am being so stupid but can't help it."   
Both boys are crying. After a while they both stop they look at each other but they quickly both look away blushing.  
  
"Thanks for that Kiyoshi. I feel a bit better"  
  
From The apartment they are watching. //Hurry up you 2! Your so close// They thought  
  
"No problem Taichi. I needed a good cry anyway"  
"Well. We have to sort out our love lives"  
"Yes but how."  
"First we have to tell each other who we love"  
"I..i can't Taichi. Not tonight" he starts crying again  
"Why not?" now its Taichi's turn to hold Kiyoshi  
"Because the person I love is..." he whispers into Taichi's cheast   
"You can say it. I won't tell a soul" //plaease love me Kiyoshi. Please//  
"Taichi" he whispers. "I love you. That's why I couldn't say anything" he starts crying heavily  
"Kiyoshi" He gentlely pulls him off his chest. Holds his face in his hands and wipes his tears away "I love you. I feel the same way you do so there's no need to cry"  
  
In the Sora's apartment 3 people were dancing around the room.  
  
Taichi and Kiyoshi looked at each other. They could see each other's love. This was the moment he was waiting for. They slowly leaned in towards each other  
  
"Ai shiteru Yagami Taichi"  
"Ai shiteru Takenouchi Kiyoshi"  
  
They slowly got closer to each other. In their minds they could hear   
'Hush, hush. Hush, hush' over again. They just closed there eyes and gave the most passionate and loveing kiss of there lives  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the park...  
  
"If nothing happens between them both we will have to do something Reiko. It's eating them both up!"  
"I know Tomoko. It hurts to see you children like this"  
  
Reiko and Tomoko were walking through Odaiba park. They were going home after there weekly night out.  
  
"We'll get them alone together tomorrow Tomoko"  
"Yes, lets... look! There's Kiyoshi and Taichi alone!"  
"Well that saves us doing any work! We should ease drop"  
  
They both go and hide in the bushes. They see their first kiss  
  
"This is one of the proudest moment of my life!" said Tomoko  
"Yes. We should go over and congratulate them"  
"Yes! Although we won't stay too long, wouldn't want to intrude that much on their first night together"  
  
They both get up and walk over to the boys.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"They've done it! They're kissing!" Sora said  
"Isn't it great!" said Yamato,   
"Yes" says Koushiro  
"wait, isn't that your mum and Yagami-san Sora?"  
"Yes Koushiro it is!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Taichi and Kiyoshi reluctantly broke their kiss. They had to breathe!  
  
"Taichi, I've waited 3 years for this"  
"I have too, ever since we got back from the digital world."  
"Yes. This is night will be perfect. I never want it to end Taichi. I want to stay like this, with you forever."  
"I love you so much Kiyoshi, I will stay with you forever. I'll never leave you."  
  
They kiss again. Not careing that they heard people occationaly going past.  
  
"Get a room you two!" Mrs Yagami said  
"Yeh! I'm about to lose my lunch" said Mrs Takenouchi  
  
Taichi and Kiyoshi immediately stop kissing turn and blush  
  
"MUM!"  
  
"That's me!" said Mrs Yagami and Mrs Takenouchi said  
"We were wondering when you two were going to get together. We both knew you loved each other but we didn't want to set you up because we thought you'd like to get together without any outside help" Said Mrs Yagami  
"Thank you mum" both boys said  
"Now we better go, Reiko said I could stay at hers tonight so you can have the house to yourselves"  
  
"Thanks" both boys said   
  
"Bye, I hope tonight is a special night for the both of you" Said Mrs Takenouchi  
  
"It already is mum" said Kiyoshi  
  
Mrs Yagami and Mrs Takenouchi walked away leaving the two boys  
  
"Taichi, tonight will be the first night of the rest of our lives"  
"I know, I couldn't be happier"  
"I have loved you for 3 years. I realised when shellmon looked like he was about to kill you. I couldn't live without you"  
"I first realised I loved you when Devimon seperated us all. I wished I was holding you. Like I am now"  
"We should have said this sooner. I was so unhappy before. I was to scared of rejection or that you would not speak to me ever again"  
"I could never do that! Well I felt the same. I was worried that you wouldn't talk to me ever again."  
"We've been stupid haven't we."  
"Yes"  
  
They kept talking and caressing each other. Saying all the things that they'd wanted to say for the past 3 years. Some time later Kiyoshi noticed the cold  
  
"Taichi, I feel tired and i'm getting really cold"  
"You can snuggle up to me. You can fall asleep in my arms"  
"Taichi there's nothing I want more, but I want to sleep in a bed. Your bed."  
"Well it had to end eventually, let's go."  
  
The boys get up and walk arm in arm as close as they could be to each other through the empty, peaceful park. Once they are at Taichi's apartment they realise that they have in the park for 4 hours, its 3am. They take off their jackets and get some hot chocolate. Ten minutes later they were ready to go bed. Taichi went to the bedroom while Kiyoshi went to the bathroom. When he came back Taichi was fast asleep on the bed  
  
// He looks like an angel. He looks so peaceful and content. I'll never forget this night. Ai shiteru Taichi//  
  
Kiyoshi put on the stereo. Put in his minidisk, then silently got into bed with Taichi. He laid his head on the sleeping boy's chest wrapping his arms round Taichi, he fell asleep immediately.   
  
30mins later Taichi woke up and felt someone holding him. With a happy flasback he realised it was Kiyoshi. He looked down on the boy, he was sleeping peacefully, and he could see his face in the moonlight. He could hear "The Hush" playing quietly in the background.  
  
//Our song. He put on our song. He looks so happy and content, The way the moon is hitting his face; he looks like an angel. I will remember this moment forever. Aishiteru Kiyoshi//  
  
Taichi looked at the sleeping boy then wrapped his arms round him went back to sleep. Both boys dreaming of the rest of their lives together  
  
Early the next morning the boys woke up and found a photo of the boys sleeping the night before and found a minidisk. They put it on They could hear Sora's voice  
  
"Taichi and Kiyoshi. This is a present from the digidestined and your mothers. We recorded your conversation and put it on this minidisk for you to keep forever. As for the photo Yamato sneaked in to check you 2 were decent and Hikari took the photo. Track 2 is 'your'song and track 3 is your start of your conversation. You better tell me the date of the wedding so it doesn't clash with Yamato and me! Bye!" Then a song came on. Texas - the hush  
  
"That is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," Kiyoshi said with tears in his eyes   
"Yes, I have never been so happy in my life!"  
"This will be our first day of being a couple Taichi"  
"I couldn't be happier! Ai shiteru Kiyoshi"  
"Ai shiteru Kiyoshi"  
  
Both boys hugged each other and dreamt about the rest of their lives together  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's me lost my fic virginity! This fic starts off being a song fic with a teeny bit of angst then it goes all fluffy at the end, I'm not an angsty person so I'm not good at it, just though I'd experiment. I think I'll add at least 2new chapters: 10 years later and 25 years later. Might add some more dates if I feel the mood or get requests! Thanks for reading! Bye! ^_^ 


End file.
